Ultra Q
is the first entry of the Ultra Series. Produced in black and white by Tokyo Broadcasting System/Tsuburaya Productions, this is actually the first of the long-running Ultra Series, and was broadcast on Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS) from January 2 to July 3, 1966 (the final episode was preempted until December 14, 1967), with a total of 28 episodes. This series was followed two weeks later by the more popular Ultraman (Urutoraman, 1966), the second Ultra Series. Ultra Q can be described as a half-hour Toho kaiju series. Executive Producer Eiji Tsuburaya intended this series to be more like the American television series and , featuring all kinds of strange and unusual stories. After a survey, the TBS network convinced Tsuburaya Productions to add more giant monsters, as children were intensely interested in them, since (Gojira) and were all the rage at the time (the first "Kaiju Boom" took off after Ultra Q became a enormous hit).Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Much like the , the series features continuing characters who investigate strange phenomena, including giant monsters, aliens, ghosts, and various other threats. The original planned title of this project was Unbalance, and was subsequently rechristened Ultra Q (the English word, "Ultra" had become popular because of the Gold Medal winning Japanese gymnast during the in Tokyo, who used a technique called " ", which caused the word to becoming a catch phrase.) The series began production in 1964, with the premiere set for January 1966. At the time, this was the most expensive television series ever produced in Japan. The "Q" stands for "Question" and also tied with another hit TBS series, , an animated series based on the by .Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Characters Main * Jun Manjome * Yuriko Edogawa * Ippei Togawa * Professor Ichinotani * Seki Monsters * Gomess * Litra * Goro * Namegon * Juran * Peguila * Gameron * The Dragon * Mistress Otohime * Gorgos * Mongular * Tarantula * M1 * Balloonga * Largeus * Garamon * Kanegon * Cicada Human * The 1/8 Humans * Pagos * Kemur Man * Ragon * Ragon * Bostang * Alien Ruperts * Alien Keel * The Giant * Butterfly Morpho * Sudar * Gorga * Lily * Peter * Todora * The Trans-Dimension Train Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : English Dub In 1967, Ultra Q was licensed from Eiji Tsuburaya and TBS by CBS Films, producers of . It was a package deal that not only included Ultra Q, but also Ultraman. For the task of dubbing, CBS hired Film House in Toronto, Canada, what is now Toronto. Tsuburaya provided translated scripts, plus English language opening and closing credits, and a custom, swirling title-card. The series itself was dubbed in its 28 episode entirety. At some point, CBS Films backed out of licencing the series, and it was picked up, along with Ultraman, by , producers of . Subsequently, United Artists Television hired to dub Ultraman. Ultraman was syndicated, however, Ultra Q was not, due to being in at a time when most television was switching to color. After Ultraman finished its run in syndication, audio and film masters, and other materials, of both series were stored in the MGM vaults (stumbled upon by the author of Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, August Ragone, while researching materials concerning Ultra Q).Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Before Ragone uncovered this information, it was commonly believed, even by Tsuburaya Productions, that only one episode, Episode 3 ("Gift From Outer Space"), was dubbed into English as a pilot.Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Over the last decade, other episodes have been discovered in the hands of private US collectors on the 16mm film format. External links *Watch on Shout Factory TV